Victory Day
by mew-tsubaki
Summary: Drabble. 1st Kinzie/Hylla. *Post SoN, pre-MoA* Heading home from New Rome, Hylla is in need of a bit of comfort. Kinzie is there and ready to provide it. *light femslash* Mention if used, thx.


**Victory Day**

A PJO drabble

by mew-tsubaki

Note: The _Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus_ characters belong to Rick Riordan, not to me. Oh, and this pairing was discovered by me, so it'd be nice to have a little mention if you write them! Thanks! Read, review, and enjoy!

- ^-^3

Reyna came to see her sister off. "Are you sure you can't stay longer?"

Hylla shook her head. "No, Rey. I've been away from my territory long enough. Beating Otrera wasn't enough. I must stay and perform a queen's duties if no others are to challenge me." She pulled the praetor into a hug. "But, gods, it was good to see you again." She pulled at her fingers after they separated. "Uh, your ring… Percy and the others gave it to me as a sign of good will, but I guess I don't really need it anymore…"

"Nonsense." Reyna pushed Hylla's hands down. "Don't even think of returning it to me. You're my sister—I want you to have it, to keep it."

"All right," Hylla said without further protest. She motioned for Kinzie to join her, and she nodded to Reyna. "I'll see you another time, Reyna. Goodbye," Hylla added with a small, sad smile.

"Goodbye, Hylla—I love you, too, sis," Reyna rushed, and she turned and fled, hiding her red cheeks. Kinzie guessed that Reyna wasn't accustomed to displays of affection.

Hylla confirmed this suspicion when she chuckled and began walking. "I'm glad our paths crossed, here at Camp Jupiter. She's doing well."

Kinzie eyed Hylla with a side-long glance. It was just the two of them, since the queen had ordered the rest of the Amazons home after the battle with Polybotes. Only Hylla and Kinzie had delayed, because Hylla had wanted to repay an old debt and provide testimony for Percy Jackson's character to the Senate, of which she'd done a splendid job. At least, in Kinzie's opinion. "She's a strong leader, just like her sister, ma'am."

The dark-haired woman chuckled. "It's just us, Kinz. Please don't call me that. We're friends." Hylla took a breath. "But…yeah. I guess she is a lot like me." Hylla's dark eyes grew sad. "She leads despite opposition. She sacrifices herself for her friends. She even has a hard time showing her affection." She sighed.

"Hey." Kinzie slipped her arm around Hylla's waist, pulling her into a half-hug. "It's okay, Hylla. She's safe, there, at Camp Jupiter." She frowned and kissed her queen's temple, now that they were well outside New Rome's boundary and away from any prying eyes.

Hylla bit her lip, but the quiet tears of relief came anyway as they slowed to a halt. "I'm so glad she's safe…!"

Kinzie nodded, gently pecked Hylla on the lips, and rested her forehead against Hylla's. "I'm glad _we're_ safe, too, Hyl."

The Amazon queen nodded, and her tears cleared up shortly after they resumed their trek. After walking a while in silence, Hylla asked, "So, when you offered to be Jackson's new girlfriend…?"

Kinzie laughed. "I knew you would listen in somehow, so I couldn't resist making you jealous." Another kiss, and Hylla was better again.

- ^-^3

**X3 Okay, so I wrote Hylla with Hercules recently, but this pairing makes a lot of sense, and I was surprised it hadn't been done before! :O Merlin, they're so…**_**cute**_**. -w- This got rather fluffy on me, but I don't mind. I also liked answering that moment with Kinzie and Percy—wouldn't it be awesome if she really had said that only to make Hylla jealous? ;] If you'd prefer to see Hylla with Hercules, then read my fic for them, "an ounce of aurora," and I'd appreciate a nod if you wrote them since I found that pairing, too. Though I plan to write more both for Hyllercules and Hyllinzie! ;3**

**Lastly, if you liked my oneshot, my other PJO fics, or the oddness of the Hyllinzie pairing, check out my pal, ****BlueMango****'s, stories. She loves minor PJO charries, too, and she's slowly working on her own ideas for the fandom. You can find a link to her both in my profile and in my fav authors list. *end advert* ;}**

**Thanks so much for reading, and please do review!**

**-mew-tsubaki :}**


End file.
